fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zeref Dragneel
Zeref, zwany Czarnym Magiem, jest najpotężniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem uniwersum Fairy Tail. Wygląd Zeref wygląda jak nastolatek, much like the main cast, despite his advanced age. Zeref wears red and tan robes, along with a large white flowing toga draped around his main body across his chest. Zeref has black hair and an unusual set of sharp canines. Coincidentally, his hair is similar to that of Hughes of Edolas. He also wears a circle- shaped necklace. Osobowość Zeref was said to have been the darkest, most evil Mage in the history of the Magic World. He lived up to this reputation by mastering the Black Arts of Magic and giving life to thousands of Demons which continue to wreak havoc upon the world. At this moment he has a softer, kinder personality. Now, he wishes to die to atone for all the sins he committed in the past, and when he realizes that Natsu isn't ready to kill him yet, he breaks down in tears. Historia Zeref is known to be from ancient times and presumably wields nearly unimaginable power. Ultear mentions that he, alighted an ancient land, mastered black Magic, gave birth to tens of thousands of demons, and threw the world into chaos. At some point, Zeref was defeated and sealed away for centuries. However, one day he apparently managed to set himself free despite the fact that Grimoire Heart is still collecting keys to his prison. Apparently, the slumber made him a very kind person as he cares for others' safety now and wishes to die. At some point in the past, he apparently met Natsu and realized he could kill him someday. It can be presumed that he later wandered by himself, eventually finding Tenrou Island, and wanting seclusion, decided to have it as his foster home, completely unaware that the island falls under the jurisdiction of the Fairy Tail Guild (and no one else were allowed to step foot in it), and locking himself away from the rest of the world. It can be assumed Zeref is very powerful considering that even the strongest wizards in the world shiver hearing his name. Ultear used Zeref's name to manipulate a young Jellal Fernandes. Somehow, Zeref may have achieved immortality, as he is stated to still be alive, just trapped in his prison. He is later shown to be The Killing Mage in the S-class promotion arc. Fabuła Throughout the entire series, Zeref and his creations have played an influential part as antagonists of many missions. Lullaby, Deliora, and the Tower of Heaven have all been somehow effected by his invisible hand and power. However, it seems that this is just because they were just acting on their own accord as he has been by himself the entire time. Still all the evil he did in the past has greatly affected the series' story. Saga Próby After killing some wolves, Zeref apologizes and wallows in misery. Later, Charle receives a vision that he is somehow going to be involved with the S-class promotion trial. During the trial, he runs into Elfman and Evergreen and warns them to stay away from him as his Magic starts to involuntarily activate but Natsu saves the two. Zeref was happy to see Natsu but Natsu didn't recognize him. When he tells the Fairy Tail wizards that he has been expecting Natsu's arrival, Natsu misinterprets this as a form of challenge and rushed towards him, landing a fierce blow to Zeref's face. Although Natsu punched him, Zeref is unaffected and just stares at him, somewhat disappointed. Just then his Magic activates again but no one is killed. This is likely due to Natsu's scarf protecting the Fairy Tail wizards. After this Zeref escapes somewhere. However, after using his powers, Grimoire Heart seems to have found him. He is next seen leaning against a tree, sobbing because that Natsu is not yet powerful enough to kill him. Later, it is revealed that Zeref is still in a "slumbering state". As fighting begins on Tenrou Island between Fairy Tail and Grimoire Heart, Zeref states, "another war is going to begin", indicating that he may have fought in a war at some point. He then crosses paths with Ultear, and comments how sad it was for Grimoire Heart to have managed to anger him. Instead of his normal fully filled black eyes, his eyes gain an extra ring compared to normal eyes; similar to Zancrow's eyes, except his pupils are filled in. After Zeref asks Ultear if it is power they want Ultear states that she wants his entire existence but Zeref states that he has no intention of assisting them or doing anything in this period and doesn't want to see any wars or people dying. Zeref then tells Ultear to stop the attack and leave the island at once and repeated that he is angry his statement shocks Ultear. Rustyrose states to Elfman and Evergreen that when they acquire Zeref the current Magic world will end and a new one will begin, an ultimate world of Magic where those that don't posses Magic will either die or suffer, other Grimoire Heart members say similar statements. Zeref then is beaten by Ultear who states that Zeref is powerless in his sleeping state to which Ultear tells Zeref not to underestimate her the eldest of the Seven Kin then Ultear tells Zeref that they have the key which will wake him up Zeref tries to tell Ultear to stop to which Ultear shouts "I GOT ZEREF". As Zeref lies unconscious, Ultear holds onto him tightly, stating that he now belongs to her and that he will become the king of the world for the sake of the ultimate Magic world. Currently, he is unconscious and he is being dragged around by Meredy, who is heading to the "escape point". Both were being chased by a persistent Juvia, who received orders from Gray to keep track upon the two of them. The trio were later confronted by Zancrow, who invoked a spell that knocked both girls out, and proceeded to extract Zeref from them. But at that point, Zeref has already awakened. Catching Zancrow's eye, he activated the spell Acnologia at point-blank range against the Grimoire Heart Mage and appears to kill him. After Zeref casts his spell, he then reverts back to his mild state and apologizes to Zancrow and shuts his eyes for him. He expresses his relief that both Meredy and Juvia survived his spell and then walks away. As he walks he states that he had no reason to come to this age, and that he is neither an ally nor an enemy to anyone. He then says that if an age is about to end that he might awaken again; he then wishes to be broken by Natsu before then. Magia i Umiejęności Black Arts: He was able to master all forms of Dark Magic at a very early age, and brought countless demons to life. His Magical strength is so enormous, in fact, that he cannot consciously control his own Magic, though whether this was always the case is unknown. *'Death Magic:' Zeref has the ability to cause any living thing around him to die when he uses Magic. The name of said Magic is unknown. This Magic seems to burst at random times but he can tell when it is going to happen, so this gives people a chance to escape. Certain things can protect people from the wizard's blast such as Natsu's scarf saving himself, Evergreen, and Elfman. It is implied that the Magic activates whenever he is agitated, scared, or surprised. Zeref involuntarily releases a wave of Death Magic and anything hit by it dies. Like the rest of his Death Magic, he has no control over it. :*'Unnamed Death Wave': Spell used when Zeref met Natsu, Elfman and Evergreen. Spell causes to release a dark wave that can kill victims nearby. Natsu was enable to escape this effect due to having Igneel's scarf on but it turned black instead. :*'Acnologia' (アクノロヂア, Akunorojia): Spell used on Zancrow, that releases a black wave of magic that instantly kills anyone who makes eye contact with the caster. Ożywiająca Magia: Główna magia Zerefa polegająca na powoływaniu do życia przedmiotów, podlegających woli swego stwórcy. Niekiedy mogą one mieć cząstkę własnej woli. Zeref tworzył głównie demony. Zaklęcia: *'Kołysanka' (ang. Lullaby jap. ララバイ Rarabai): Demon, który w formie wyjściowej wyglądał niczym flet z trupią czaszką na końcu, wyposażoną w troje oczu. Muzyka tego fletu powodowała śmierć każdej istoty, która j usłyszała. Po osiągnięciu ostatecznej formy została pokonana przez Erzę Scarlet, Natsu Dragneela i Gray'a Fullbustera. Aktualnie znajduje się w rękach Rady Magii. *'Deliora' (デリオラ Deriora): Jest to demon, który swego czasu siał spustoszenie w królestwie Ishvan na dalekiej północy. Zapieczętowała go Ur, za pomocą Lodowej Skorupy. Lyon Bastia chciał odmrozić potwora, by go pokonać, ale po wielu latach przebywania w lodzie Ur, moc demona spadła do tego stopnia, że rozpadł się on na kawałki. Lullaby.jpg|Kołysanka Deloria.jpg|Deliora Enhanced Durability: Zeref seems to be physically powerful as well. When Natsu, who is known for being strong, punched him in the face, Zeref just took the hit and somersaulted back on his feet in mid air. The punch seemed to have no effect on him and he had no bruise or marking on his face. He also took a blast from Zancrow's God Slayer magic while unconscious with no harm being done to him at all. This indicates that Zeref is not as frail as he looks. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Mroczni Magowie Kategoria:Mężczyzni Kategoria:Mężczyźni